Black Velvet
by Epiphannie
Summary: What makes Emmett shine? And can he finally drudge up the courage to express it in words? The story of Emmett and Rosalie's 100th Wedding Anniversary


BLACK VELVET

Rosalie shot me a baleful glare, the tension in the room thick. It was 5pm, and I had done nothing for her yet to celebrate our special day. Knowing her, she was about one step away from breaking all my video games and throwing the huge flat screen television she had given me earlier this morning out the window. This could be good, I thought- an exercise in patience. But it was also good that twilight was approaching fast; I don't think she had another hour left in her.

Alice, my saving grace in all the preparations for this night, gently knocked on the door. "Can I come in, guys?"

"_Sure_. It's not as if anything remotely _special_ or _significant _is happening in _this_ room, on _this _night." Rosalie raised her eyebrows threateningly higher with each word she uttered, hissing the latter part of her response right in my direction. She really thought I had forgotten our anniversary.

"Umm, Rose? Can I see you in my bathroom for just a minute?" Alice asked meekly. It was always prudent to tread lightly when dealing with an angered Rosalie Hale.

"Absolutely." Rosalie spat as she whipped past me and stormed out of the room. Alice and I had a difficult time repressing a chuckle. _Fifteen minutes_, Alice mouthed to me with a warning look, then softened as she winked and sped to meet my seething bride.

I paced my room, silently practicing the speech I had written all by my self. From across the hall, I could hear Alice calming Rose, finally coercing her into a set of hot rollers and a makeup chair. Rosalie was still grumbling about the non-events of the day, but I trusted Alice to work her magic as only she could. While Rosalie griped and endured the hot seat that Alice's affinity for makeovers had often subjected her to, I took the opportunity to calm my nerves. I rarely ever got nervous, so it was a strange emotion to deal with. I wanted to find Jasper, to get his help, but I could hear Alice discussing the 'final touches' to Rose's session. My time was up, so I quickly changed into my black tuxedo. I pinned a fragrant gardenia- Rosalie's favorite flower- to my lapel, adjusted two rogue hairs in the mirror, and then snuck downstairs before Rosalie was released from Alice's careful watch.

"Stay here for exactly two more minutes, and then please come down to the living room. Oh, and put this on." I heard Alice command as she opened the door to her bathroom and flitted downstairs to join me.

Alice squeezed my hand and gave me an encouraging look. "You ready to do this?" She asked sweetly.

I nodded my head in response. I was totally ready. It was time to show everybody a side of Emmett that they had never seen before. I headed out the door to the garden in back of the house.

My breath hitched as I took in the beautiful sight. The sun was setting, casting breathtaking streaks of color across the sky. Crickets chirped and birds sang in harmony with the lapping of the distant waves that could be faintly heard with a careful ear. A white gazebo, draped in lacey netting and hundreds of gardenia flowers, stood twenty feet from the back porch, lit by thousands of tiny twinkle lights. My entire family looked to me from their seats inside the gazebo, instantly smiling knowingly at my tuxedo-clad body and nervous grin. I sensed they had some sort of idea where I was going with this, but had never expected it in a million years. I walked toward them, taking up my spot in the center of the gazebo as I began my speech.

"I want to thank you all for gathering here with us today." I shot a quick smile toward the house, where Alice would be waiting with my wife now by her side. "And I want to say a special thank you to Alice, who orchestrated this whole evening. Thank you for keeping your big mouth shut while we planned, thank you for loving parties, and moreover loving to be in charge. Thank you for being YOU. Without you, this surprise would have been impossible." I knew Alice would hear me, and by now, Rose's curiosity would be painfully peaked.

Alice sensed that this was the cue she had been waiting for, and I could hear her instruct Rosalie to follow exactly 5 seconds behind her. Edward started playing a song he had written many years ago in honor of Rosalie and me as Alice flitted to my side. After 5 seconds that felt like 5 years, my Rose appeared in the garden. Alice had dressed her in a flowing white Marchesa gown, and had fixed her blonde hair into ringlets that cascaded down her back. She looked even more breathtaking than usual- a hefty feat to accomplish. As she absorbed the scene before her, a smile grew on her face, touching her eyes as they filled with love, excitement, and adoration. All directed at me. These were the moments I truly lived for.

"As you all may know," I continued, "today marks the 36,525 day- the 100 year- that I have shared my immortal life in marriage to this beautiful woman." My eyes could not help but gleam as I took in the sight of my staggeringly beautiful wife, smiling passionately for me. I continued my speech, and could feel the answering passion in my eyes. "Rosalie, my _Black Velvet_-"

"Ah-hem…" Carlisle abruptly cut me off, but Esme finished his thoughts gently. "Sweetheart, we are so happy to celebrate with the two of you, but we ask you, as always, to keep the more…_intimate_…nicknames to yourselves." She looked embarrassed to have to say this, but little did she know how surprised she would be at the meaning of my words. Most of my family shared that sentiment. Even Rosalie looked perplexed as she continued her slow walk to meet me. Only Alice and Edward smiled on the sidelines, knowing just where this was going.

"No, no Esme…everyone…you misunderstand my words." I couldn't help but chuckle as I guessed at what my family supposed this nickname meant. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was fitting. But also far less poignant. "You know that stuff…the stuff a jeweler puts behind a diamond to make it shine? When the light shines down, the brilliance of the diamond is only realized in juxtaposition to the stuff below. The Black Velvet. Well, people, Rosie is _my_ black velvet."

My family gave a collective gasp. They had never witnessed this part of my love – the part with words. Esme, Bella, Alice, and Rose, all attuned to the romantic nature of this concept, sang out a sigh. I had to keep going while I had the confidence.

"Without this magnificent creature, I, myself, would not sparkle, even in the sun. The man you see when you shine the light of your attention on me would not be the same. My actions would not be half as funny. My words would not be half as passionate. The Emmett I am would cease to be, if not for my Rosalie." I started walking toward my beautiful wife, never breaking from her gaze. "Every day, she silently makes me better. You do not give her the recognition she deserves for my brilliance, nor would she request it, and if you think otherwise, then little do you know the true Rosalie Hale. But day in and day out, she proudly stands behind me, lifting me up and allowing me to shine. And today, I implore you not to forget that behind that transparent Emmett is the beautiful Rosalie, orchestrating all that I appear to be." I reached her in synchronization with the end of my speech.

"And so, Miss Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen," I whispered, only for her now, "After 100 beautiful years together, Marry me. Again. Accept this ring as a token of my love and appreciation for all you do and all you are."

I handed her a box made of black velvet, encasing the most exquisite diamond ring I could ever imagine; The upgrade of all upgrades for the bride of all brides.

I leaned in close and felt her lips meet mine with the same passion and vigor as our very first kiss. She managed to tear herself away for just long enough to whisper in my ear "I do." And we returned to the passionate kiss that would, with any luck, last for all eternity.


End file.
